


Come As You Are

by ohnojustimagine



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnojustimagine/pseuds/ohnojustimagine
Summary: Celebrating after Damian's championship win.
Relationships: Damian Priest/Original Female Character
Kudos: 13





	Come As You Are

You hang back as Damian is congratulated by everyone, still sitting in the hot tub as he's photographed with Triple H, drinking champagne straight from the bottle between pictures and handshakes, smiling and laughing.

But eventually everyone wanders off, the two girls who've been hired to pose with him climbing carefully out of the hot tub. Damian stands up, holding one of their hands in turn to help them, steadying them as they gingerly clamber down to the ground.

"Thank you for your time, ladies," he says, smoothly, and they wave at him, giggling to one another as they walk away. And you tell yourself you don't mind, not really. Damian is what he is, and you knew that going in, but still, there's a tiny little pang of jealousy that tightens like a knot in your chest.

But then he sees you, and grins, taking another long swig of champagne.

And you smile back at him, the other girls instantly forgotten. "You ever getting out of there?" you ask.

"You could join me," he says, his grin widening wickedly. "We could have some fun."

You laugh. "Isn't this a little too public even for you?"

"Maybe," he says, and leans forward, drifting through the water towards you, and you have to breathe in as he comes closer. "Or maybe we could go somewhere else."

"Your place?"

He shakes his head. "I got a hotel room for tonight." He drinks again, offering you the bottle, and you hesitate, but then take it, swallowing down a few gulps, feeling reckless. "Big fancy suite, you know. I thought if I ended up champion I'd want to celebrate, party a little."

And <I>ah, you think, because of course he wasn't talking about somewhere private for just the two of you. It makes sense he'd want a crowd around him, want to bask some more in the attention and let loose.

"Does this big fancy suite have a hot tub?" you say.

"You bet it does."

"Well," you tell him. "I'm in."

"Okay then." He stands up, climbing out of the water, droplets trailing down his chest, over his stomach. His soaked pants hang even lower than normal, clinging to his thighs, hugging the broad planes of every muscle. And you can't stop yourself from staring, eyes drawn up his legs to the hinted-at outline of his cock, nestled there like something thick and waiting.

"See anything you like?" he asks you, voice slightly husky, even deeper than normal.

You blush, looking up to meet his gaze. "Sorry," you reply.

"No need to be sorry, angel." He licks his lips, quickly, and you swallow, following the movement of his tongue.

"Give me a few minutes," he says. "I'll meet you out front."

"Okay," you reply, still distracted, and he kisses you, brief yet tender, holding your chin between his thumb and forefinger, smiling at you before he walks away.

-

The hotel isn't far, the silence between you comfortably familiar as you ride up in the elevator, and Damian opens the door of the room, standing back to let you enter first.

And your eyes widen at the sight, because it's _huge_ , luxurious and beautiful, the space opening up onto a terrace where you can see there's the promised hot tub. But what surprises you the most is the silence, because this place is obviously empty, no sign of a crowd or a party. You frown to yourself, puzzled, as you ask, "Is anyone else coming?"

Damian smiles at you. "Just us," he says. "Is that okay with you?"

You pause for a moment, considering, because you're aware of his reputation. You might have been seeing each other for a while now, but you've never discussed the status of what's between you, and you've always just assumed he's fucking other women. "Wouldn't you rather..." you start, not sure how to phrase it without sounding awkward. "I mean, shouldn't you have some loud music and a whole bunch of girls here?" You look at him. "This isn't much of a party."

"Always a party with you, baby," he says. "And you're more than enough for me."

"You sure?"

"I am." And there's no doubt in his voice, so you exhale, slowly, letting yourself trust that he means what he says.

He walks into the bedroom, and you follow, watching as he dumps his stuff on the floor. "So," he says, turning to you, "how about we try out that hot tub?"

"I'll see you out there," you say, and he nods, wandering back into the main room.

You twist your hair up into a messy bun, checking your appearance in the mirror as you strip down to your bra and panties, and just as you're about to head out, you see a loop of silver chain dangling out of Damian's bag.

It's the vest he wore to the ring tonight, you realize, and so you pick it up, curious. It's heavy, heavier than you would have thought, and on a whim, you slip off your bra, and pull the vest on, taking a minute to work out exactly where to put your arms, how it's supposed to sit on your body.

It's even weightier once it's on, the metal of the chains cool on your skin, draping over the curve of your breasts in a way that make you shiver slightly. It feels strangely intimate to be wearing this, something that's so very much _his_ , and you again turn to the mirror, studying your reflection, arranging the vest so the vertical silver strips of leather are covering your nipples.

And maybe this is too far, you think, maybe you should _ask_ , because you know how some wrestlers get about their gear, but this is _Damian_ , you tell yourself, and you're sick of _thinking_ , of holding back and doubting yourself, and so you walk out onto the terrace.

He's already in the hot tub, another open bottle of champagne next to him, ready, but this time there are two filled glasses, sitting beside the North American Championship belt.

He looks up at you, and a slow, wide smile spreads over his face as he sees what you're wearing. "Wow, baby," he says, drawing out the words, shaking his head slightly. "That looks _real_ good on you."

"It does?"

"Oh, _yeah."_

He stands up in the hot tub, beckoning you closer, and you can see he's naked, half-hard cock visible just below the surface of the water, the only thing he's still wearing his archer necklace. It glints silver on his wet chest, the black cord that holds it reaching up behind his neck.

You kneel down at the edge of the tub, and like this you're almost at eye level with him, just a little above, enough that he has to lift his face up towards you. There are strands of wet hair clinging to his jaw, and you smooth them back carefully, fingers consciously light on his skin, hands moving down until they're resting on his shoulders, holding on. And then he kisses you, his tongue in your mouth, hot and deep and slow, and you're not sure you can even breathe. Because you've never been with anyone like Damian, never known anyone with a _presence_ like him, the way he can take you over, filling your senses until you're overwhelmed, losing yourself in him yet somehow also _found_ , grounded in the connection that exists between you.

His hands slide up beneath the chains of the vest, cupping your breasts, callused fingers both rough and soft on your skin, the contrast enough to make you gasp in pleasure. He scrapes his thumbs over your nipples, toying with them until they're so hard you're moaning into his mouth, arching your back, chest thrust forward.

He pulls back, looking at you, eyes darkly intense as he carefully unfastens the hooks down one side of the vest, and you slide it off your shoulders, letting it fall down behind you, the chains clinking as it lands.

And he kisses you again, more heated, one hand still on your breasts, the other moving downwards, and you shift your knees apart, letting out a breath as his fingers edge under your panties. "Yeah," he whispers, feeling you, how wet and aroused you are. "Always so ready for me, aren't you?"

And you might blush, but you know he likes it, softly teasing your clit with one fingertip, pressing down harder when your hips jerk up into his touch.

He slides two long fingers inside you, lazily working them in and out, adding a third just as he gives your your nipple a vicious little twist and you whine, your pussy clenching tight around him, hungry for more.

"Need you, baby," he murmurs, breath hitching as he inhales. 

"Then _take_ me," you whisper back, hissing as his fingers slip out of you, leaving you empty, whimpering at the loss.

But he kneels up on the seat of the hot tub, and you sit down, positioning yourself on the edge, taking off your panties and opening your legs so they're either side of him, his cock already brushing up against you, the head of it wet on your inner thigh. You lean back on your hands, moving your ass so you can tilt your hips up and he holds his cock, guiding it into you, achingly, almost _tortuously_ slow, his control so intense you have to close your eyes, biting down on the feeling that's already flaring inside you, wanting to make it last. He's thick and full inside you, right up to the hilt, and you hold your breath as he pulls almost all the way out, letting out a moan as he thrusts back into you, so hard that you have to brace your hands behind you, elbows bent, body absorbing the force of it as he continues to fuck you, relentless, something almost beautiful in the mutual brutality of it, as if you were made only for this, for each other.

"Just like that, baby, so good for me," he says. "So _good."_

He grabs your upper arms, pulling you up towards him, your chest pressed to his as he kisses you, licking your face and biting your neck, teeth sharp on your skin. You wrap your legs around him, his hands under your ass, practically lifting you up with every thrust, deeper and harder until you can't hold on any longer, but he's right there with you, coming inside you, bodies instinctively riding the same wave of need, shuddering through it together, over and over until you're spent.

You exhale, trembling as he pulls out of you, and he gathers you up, pulling you down into the water with him, the warmth of it enveloping you, like a calming embrace.

You look at him, and your head is still spinning, body throbbing with aftershocks.

"I..." you start, unthinking, but then you catch yourself, coming back down to earth. _I love you_ , you want to say, but it's too soon, you're sure, and maybe you're not ready for this, any of it. "I... I'm really proud of you," you say, looking over at the belt, glistening in the dim light like something majestic. "I know how hard you've worked for this."

"Yeah," he says. "Feels good." He smiles. "Feels even better to have someone to share it with."

You wrap your arms around his neck, his hands stroking down over the sides of your ribs until they're on your waist, the caress of it slippery smooth in the water.

"You really wouldn't rather have a hot tub full of girls?" you say, and you're _mostly_ joking now. Mostly.

"Only one girl I need with me," he replies.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"And which girl is that?" you ask, teasing.

"Well," he says, "did you see that redhead in the hot tub back at NXT?

You gasp, laughing, and playfully slap his arm. _"Asshole."_

He laughs with you, eyes lit up. "Nah, it's you, baby." He kisses you, mouth soft, warm with affection. "It's always you."

And this time you don't second guess yourself, because you know it's right, the certainty of it bone-deep and true. "I love you," you say, and he smiles at you.

"I love you too," he tells you, and you melt into his arms as he kisses you again, like he won't ever stop.


End file.
